


Sharp Dressed Man

by abeth_zuppa



Series: Vegebul Jukebox [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_zuppa/pseuds/abeth_zuppa
Summary: They come running just as fast as they can, 'cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. - ZZ Top
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Vegebul Jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top
> 
> I don't own the lyrics or the characters. They belong to their respective creators.

Bulma took another sip from her champagne flute, listening to the conversation she had been dragged into. With all the past social functions that Capsule Corporation threw, she was able to engage with the other big-wigs, sharing her ideas for inventions and theories. However, she found that she was being quieter around these people, lost in her own thoughts. 

*****

_ Two Hours Before _

“I already told you, I’m not going.”

Bulma wrapped a towel around her damp hair as her husband talked to her through the closed door of the bathroom. She put on her bathrobe and opened the door, the steam from her shower billowing out. 

“Come on, Vegeta! We haven’t gone out together in forever! Chi-Chi’s even gonna watch the kids tonight.”

She sat herself down on a chair to start applying her makeup. Vegeta walked past her, still sweaty from his training. She glanced sideways at him as he started getting ready for a shower. 

“You know I hate parties,,” he said before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain. 

Bulma finished applying her foundation and started working on her eyes. 

“We don’t even have to stay long. There’ll be lots of food”. 

She remembered her mom’s words of advice from back in the day – “The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”. Bulma never would have guessed that those words would be applied to her now-husband. 

“Tch. Last time I went, the amount of food was microscopic. A child could have eaten all of it and still be starving”.

Bulma sighed. True, the food was not enough to satisfy her appetite at times, especially if she was going to be talking for hours on end or presenting a speech. It must have been a form of punishment for Saiyans. 

“Why can’t you just come and have a good time? You need a break someday”.

Vegeta scoffed, lathering up his shampoo and applying it to his mane of hair. 

“You never know what the next threat to this planet is going to be. I want to be ready. Trunks needs to be ready too”.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his statement. Vegeta and his stubborn attitude really annoyed her at times. He became more stoic and protective after the birth of their daughter, mumbling to himself that he wanted to protect his family more than anything. Bulma thought that surely all of the stress of being a protector of Earth and a father of two young children would burn him out, which is why she wanted him to accompany her to the party. 

She heard him rinsing his hair out as she finished applying her makeup for the evening. All that she had to do now was style her hair, put on her dress and shoes, and she would be on her way. Her husband, on the other hand…

“Come on, Vegeta. We even got a nice outfit for you to wear”.

“Now you’re making me _ really _ not want to go”.

“Why can’t you just have fun for one night?”

The water in the shower turned off. Bulma saw his hand reach out of the shower to grab a towel from the rack. She bit her freshly made-up lip as he stepped out. 

“Because I’m not letting my guard down again”.

Bulma huffed. 

“Fine. I’ll have a great time,  _ by myself _ ,” emphasizing the last two words. They were both stubborn. Sometimes Bulma wondered how they managed to stay together for so long and have two kids. She watched as Vegeta walked past her to get dressed. 

“Stupid Saiyan,” she muttered under her breath. She rolled her eyes as she started doing her hair.

_ End of Flashback _

*****

She shouldn’t have been too harsh on Vegeta. She just wanted him to spend a night with her, away from the responsibility of protecting Earth and being a father. However, she had blown up in his face like she did back when he first started living in her house.

The conversation droned on, Bulma taking occasional sips of champagne and throwing in her thoughts once in a while. 

_ I’ll apologize to Vegeta when I get home _ . 

*****

Vegeta glanced around the ballroom where the gala was being held. There were hundreds of people, many that he recognized from his wife’s business meetings. A table was lined with small, fancy bits of food and glasses of bubbly alcohol. The chandeliers sparkled, the tiled floor immaculate - truly like being in a palace. 

“Would you like some champagne, sir?”

A man in an outfit like Vegeta’s held out a tray of the bubbly drink. Vegeta took one of the champagne flutes, letting the waiter continue on his way. He stopped himself from gulping alcohol greedily, choosing to sip from the glass instead as he looked around, hoping to find the light blue curls of his wife. 

*****

_ Two Hours Before _

After their brief spat and leaving the bathroom in a huff, Vegeta decided to venture his way to the kitchen. Dr. Briefs was reading the newspaper with Bulla in his arms while Panchy was pouring Trunks a glass of juice. Both of Bulma’s parents looked ready to go to the gala. 

“Hi Dad!”

Panchy left the container of juice on the counter, letting Vegeta drink the rest. 

“Vegeta dear, aren’t you coming to the party tonight? Chi-Chi’s going to be here soon to pick up the kids, you should get ready”. 

He placed the empty juice container on the counter. 

“Not interested”. 

Panchy waved her hand. Unlike Bulma, she easily accepted Vegeta’s short responses with a smile on her face. 

“Well then, suit yourself! Oh, speaking of suits! If you do want to come along, I placed a new suit for you in your closet to wear”. 

“Dad in a suit? That’d never happen, Grandma!” Trunks said, laughing at the mental image of his stoic, training-obsessed dad wearing anything fancier than sweatpants and a T-shirt. 

As Trunks finished his juice, the doorbell rang. Dr. Briefs stood up to place the baby in Vegeta’s arms and open the door, Panchy putting the empty glass in the sink and helping Trunks get ready to go to the Sons’ house for the evening. He looked down at his daughter as she napped. 

_ She looks so much like Bulma _ . 

He remembered Bulma getting ready earlier. Even without makeup, she looked beautiful, and he hated to say it out loud, but she produced two beautiful children as well. This party was the first time she was getting dressed up after having Bulla and she sounded like she really wanted him to accompany her. He headed to the door, where Chi-Chi and Goten were waiting for Trunks to finish packing his overnight bag. Panchy was assembling Bulla’s diaper bag and chatting to Chi-Chi about the party. 

“Vegeta! Nice to see you!” Chi-Chi said. 

“No Kakarot with you?”

“Nope, he’s back at home. Just came by to pick up your kids. I’m so happy you and Bulma are able to go out now!”

“I’m not going”. 

Chi-Chi looked confused. 

“You’re not going? But Bulma was so excited for you to spend a night together and see you in a suit”. 

“What is it with you women and suits? They’re hideous and not meant for fighting”. 

“Of course not. You  _ do _ know that every girl’s crazy about a sharp-dressed man, right Vegeta? When Goku wears a suit, I just can’t keep my eyes - or hands - off of him,” she said with a smirk. 

“I did not need to know that,” he responded, frowning. But he  _ was _ intrigued. It had been a few years since he wore a suit for something, mostly because he refused to attend formal functions. But the idea of dressing up in a suit that wasn’t for training or combat, seeing Bulma’s face as she looked at him, unable to keep her hands off of him…

“Just think about it, Vegeta dear,” Panchy said. She reached out her arms for Bulla, Vegeta completely forgetting he had been holding his sleeping daughter in his arms. Panchy placed a kiss on her forehead and then into Chi-Chi’s arms as Trunks came back with his packed bag. 

“Well, think about it Vegeta. I’ll take good care of your kids,” Chi-Chi said as she gently touched Bulla’s nose. “And I’ll give you and Bulma some alone time together,” she added with a wink. Trunks and Goten were giddy with excitement to be hanging out, Trunks throwing out a quick “bye” to his dad. 

Panchy turned to Vegeta. 

“Well, we are gonna get ready now. Feel free to join the party whenever you want to,” she said as she headed off towards her room. 

“Tch...guess I should go get ready…”

Vegeta went into the bedroom he shared with Bulma and looked in his closet for the suit. It was brand new - jet black in color, with a clean, pressed white shirt and a black tie. There was even a new pair of dress shoes. He pulled them out of the closet and placed them on the bed. His intelligent wife probably slipped his measurements to someone to get the suit custom-fit for him. 

_ Kakarot’s wife had better be right about this. _

_ End of Flashback _

*****

He felt the energy of many ladies who turned to look at him, and he noticed when they blushed and whispered to each other. 

_ She certainly was not wrong about what a suit does to women. _

“Who’s that?”

“Oooh, damn, he’s attractive!”

“He doesn’t have a ring on, maybe he’s single?”

He rolled his eyes. He knew that he looked good, but did the women here have to be so shallow? Weren’t they here with their husbands or significant others? As a Saiyan, he promised to be loyal to one woman: Bulma Briefs, his wife and queen. 

_ Where is she anyway? _

As he finished his champagne and grabbed another glass, he saw a few women approach him. A blonde, two brunettes, and a red-head. 

*****

Bulma excused herself from another conversation. Her stomach was growling loudly, and she had been eyeing the strawberry cheesecake from across the room for the past hour. If she had her husband’s Saiyan manners, she would have pounced on the table, scarfing down the entire cheesecake as well as the rest of the food to satisfy the gnawing hunger pains. However, she was a lady of class. 

_ One slice of cheesecake, the one with the biggest strawberry right on top.  _

Making her way over to the buffet table, she glanced around at all the people. She recognized a lot of her staff members and their accompanying dates. She saw the CEOs of companies that worked with Capsule Corp and even saw a few people she considered “business rivals”. A few men had approached her about buying the company from her family, to which she gave a smile and politely said “no way”. One or two of the lonely men in the group came up to her and started some idle conversation, ending up asking her what her relationship status was. 

_ Oh yeah, not everybody knows that I’m married to a strong and handsome alien prince that’s saved their asses multiple times in the past few years.  _

They didn’t wear rings on their fingers and Vegeta did not like to be paraded around in the public eye, but they were completely devoted to each other and to their children. 

She dismissed the bachelors with a wave of her hand and left them hanging. 

As Bulma plated her slice of cheesecake and started eating, she wondered if Vegeta had shown up. She had wanted him to take a break from his daily training, just to have a relaxing night with her without having the kids interrupting their alone time. But of course, he was being a killjoy. 

She took another bite of the cheesecake, savoring the delicious dessert, and noticed a few of the women in the crowd moving together towards a wall closest to the door. A blonde, two brunettes, and a red-head made their way to a man who was idly sipping from a champagne flute and glancing around the ballroom. 

_ Wait a minute… _

Bulma put down her plate and made her way over. 

*****

Vegeta glared at the women who approached him. They didn't look familiar to him. 

“What do you want?”

The blonde girl started giggling nervously.

“Our friend here thinks you’re attractive,” the red-head said. 

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.

“Not interested,” he replied. 

One of the brunettes put on a flirtatious smile. 

“At least tell us why you’re here on your own. You look like you could use some company?”

“I already have company. My wife is here”.

The girls laughed. 

“You’re married?! You don’t have a ring on!”

“A handsome man like you shouldn’t be tied down to one person already!”

He huffed. 

“I’m married, and my wife and I have two children. Would you leave me alone? I’m trying to find her”.

“Can we have your number? We could invite you back for some… _private time_. Away from your wife…”

Vegeta felt his stomach turn. He already told these women that he had a wife and children. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? They continued to talk to him as he mentally debated going Super Saiyan to shut them up. He was about to lose his composure when he suddenly felt a very familiar ki that was heading right towards him. 

*****

Bulma walked as fast as she could in her two-inch heels towards Vegeta. 

_ What are those girls doing with my husband?  _

As she got closer and her temper started flaring, she sensed from his body language that he was uncomfortable, and he certainly didn’t know how to respond to a bunch of pretty women surrounding him. He knew how to fight every crazy thing that could threaten the galaxy and the Earth, but he had not mastered the art of human social interactions. 

Channeling the sage advice of one of her former therapists, she relaxed her face as she came up to the flock of women around Vegeta. 

“Looking handsome, Vegeta,” she said. 

“You look quite - beautiful too, Bulma,” he responded, hoping that she could get him out of his predicament. She did look stunning in her dark blue dress, silver jewelry adorning her neck and ears. Even after having two children, she looked as beautiful as the day he decided that she was his queen to love for eternity. 

He felt her gentle hand on his arm. She tugged at his tie to bring his face closer to hers, placing her lips on his in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girls’ mouths dropping. 

_ Hell yeah, they’d better be jealous. That’s what they get for going after MY husband.  _

“Vegeta dear, I think we should be heading out. Have to go check on the kids…”

She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered something that the girls couldn’t hear. Vegeta’s eyes widened just a little. Bulma loved breaking Vegeta’s stoic appearance with a few words.

Bulma turned to the women, who had started talking among themselves. She could pick up bits of their words like “he’s married to Bulma Briefs” and “oh gods she looks good for having kids already”.

“Sorry ladies, but this sharp dressed man here is mine. I’ve met plenty of single men around this ballroom that you can chase after instead”. 

She waved her fingers and gave a sly smile towards them. The couple walked out of the ballroom into the cool night air. 

*****

“Was that really necessary, Bulma?”

“You looked like a deer in the headlights, Vegeta. You could have just walked away from them,” she said, causing him to scoff in response. 

“If I had walked away, I wouldn’t have been able to leave as easily if I got bored. Or if I wanted to sneak you away from all of those people…”

She turned towards him, playing with the collar of his shirt. 

“Mmm, you do look good in this suit. Much better than…”

She paused, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“What is it?”

She turned back towards the door opening to the ballroom, watching as one of the waiters picked up a forgotten plate. 

“My cheesecake!”

Her stomach rumbled in protest. She hadn’t been able to satisfy her hunger with only a few bites of strawberry cheesecake. Vegeta took her hand, bringing her attention away from the guests and her forgotten dessert. 

He dipped his head to her ear. 

“I know another way you can satisfy your hunger”. 

She moved her hands from his collar to the lapels of his jacket. “I don’t know, Vegeta. That cheesecake was really good -” 

“I’m sure you taste better than any piece of dessert at that party”. 

Her eyes widened, then she smiled. He noted that her hands were slowly inching from the lapel to his waist, her eyes filling with desire. 

“Then take my mind off of that luscious cheesecake, Vegeta”. 

“Gladly,” he replied, lifting her in his arms, “as long as you take off this damn suit”. 

“Oh, I promise I can do that, sharp-dressed man”. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a series I'm *hoping* to continue called "Vegebul Jukebox". I have a lot of works centered around Vegeta and Bulma inspired by some of my favorite songs. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment, ask questions, and provide constructive criticism. Thank you!
> 
> -Ellie (abeth_zuppa)


End file.
